


She Knew

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Drabble….“I can’t let you die without knowing you are loved by so many and so much and by no one more than me.” With Dean pretty please





	She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Drabble….“I can’t let you die without knowing you are loved by so many and so much and by no one more than me.” With Dean pretty please

How the hunt had gone sideways, none of you knew. It got chaotic extremely quickly. There were screams and yells echoing off the trees. You hadn’t heard anyone behind you, not giving you time to react before there was a knife through your gut. As it was pulled from the wound, your hand went to the front. Trying in vain to stop the bleeding. 

Dean turned, looking for you. He saw you drop to your knees and sprinted to you, taking down anyone in his way. He slid beside you, taking your head in his lap. Already your eyes were so heavy. “Oh, God.” His voice broke. Gently, his hand reached down and he laced his fingers with yours. “ _ **I can’t let you die without knowing you are loved by so many and so much and no one more than me.**_ ” He choked out, regretting never telling you what you meant to him. 

As your eyes drifted closed, his head fell. As the fight came to a close, Sam saw his brother’s shoulders shake as he sobbed. His jaw clenched for a moment, his own heart breaking. You were a close friend to Sam, and he knew what you meant to Dean. 

–

Sam and Dean stood next to the burning pyre that held your body. Both their eyes shined with unshed tears. “I waited too long, man.” Dean finally spoke up. 

“I think she knew.”


End file.
